Les Chroniques du Prof What
by Mortimer Eredann
Summary: Le Prof. What et son assistant...humhum...collègue Mortimer partent à l'aventure grâce à leur machine interdimensionnelle. Autant vous dire tout de suite que ça va être n'importe quoi... Ils répondent à toutes vos questions bizarres sur la Terre du Milieu. La première question est de moi-même mais vous pouvez poster une question en review, What se fera une joie d'y répondre.


**Pourquoi Thorin hurle Kili alors que c'est Fili ?**

**Prof What :** Et donc aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons dans la rubrique « Hobbit » du Professeur What The Fuck, c'est-à-dire moi-même (What pour les intimes). Tout d'abord, sachez que vous allez souffrir intellectuellement de ces voyages.

**Mortimer : **Tu m'étonne ! Ça explique un peu ton état !

**Prof What : **La ferme ! Et donc, si vous avez peur, allez-vous-en tout de suite parce que dans quelques minutes ça va empirer.

**Joueur du Grenier : **En attendant que vous quittiez, je vais manger une compote de poire.

**Prof What : **Tiens, j'en avais fait pour l'occasion !

What lui tend un petit pot Winnie L'Ourson.

**JDG : **Merci !

Il déguste goulûment la compote.

**JDG : **Miam ! J'peux venir avec vous ?

**Prof What : **Bien sûr !

**Mortimer : **Nan ! Pas un autre taré !

Seb sort de nulle part (on va dire que c'est Canard-Man qui l'a déposé sur le toit).

**Seb : **Toi ! Viens par-là !

Il tire JDG par l'oreille jusqu'à la porte.

**Seb : **On doit faire le prochain Papy Grenier !

**JDG : **Oups. J'avais oublié. Bon bah au revoir !

Ils sortent.

**Prof What : **Ok. What the f*ck ?

**Mortimer : **Ahlalalala ! Sa réplique culte.

**Prof What : **Oui bon… Passons.

**Mortimer : **J'arme la cabine. Entrez Professeur.

**Prof What : **D'accord cher assistant.

**Mortimer : **Je suis PAS votre assistant ! Je suis votre COLLÈGUE !

**Prof What : **Allez mon assistant ! O y vaaaaa… !

**Mortimer : **Je suis pas votre assistaaaaant… !

**Vwoush !**

Et ils s'envolèrent vers d'autres cieux…

* * *

Après 12 heures de voyage, une bataille dans une taverne et d'autres choses que vous trouverez dans "Les Coulisses des voyages du Professeur What The Fuck", ils arrivèrent au Palais des Montagnes Bleues.

**Prof What : **On est arrivés ! Youhou !

Il tourne dans tout les sens, devant la porte.

**Mortimer : **Bon. Je vais sonner.

Il sonne à la porte (oui il y a une sonnette, ou plutôt un ingénieux système de fils faisant sonner des clochettes). Vous pouvez deviner dès à présent qui va répondre.

**Prof What : **Question pour un champignon ! Qui va répondre ?

Réponse A : Un Wapiti

Réponse B : Thorin

Réponse C : Fili et Kili

Réponse D : Personne

Alors ? Faites votre choix.

...

...

...

La bonne réponse était personne !

Il sont trop occupés à accueillir le nouveau-né Kili !

**Mortimer :** On est vraiment à ce moment là ?

**Prof What :** Bah ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu me tromper ?

**Mortimer : **Oui.

**Prof What : **Et bah non ! Viens, on va les voir !

**Mortimer : **Tu crois qu'on peut ?

**Prof What : **Quand on a le Prof W.T.F. dans ses amis, on ne peut pas avoir d'ennuis.

**Mortimer : **Mais je vous crois (ou pas).

**Prof What : **C'est parti !

Le Prof What ouvre gracieusement la porte en fonçant dedans avant de tomber par-terre à plat ventre. Il se relève péniblement avant de regarder autour de lui.

**Prof What : **Nous voici au Palais des Montagnes Bleues !

**Mortimer : **On va pas se faire arrêter ?

**PW : **Bien sûr que non !

**Thorin : **Ou pas.

Le nain se saisit des poignets du PW et pointe une épée sur Mortimer.

**Mortimer : **Ah bah bravo ! Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça.

**Thorin : **What ?

**PW: **Nan ça c'est mon nom.

**Thorin :** (il reprend son sérieux) Que faites-vous ici ! Répondez !

**PW : **On vient voir le petit Kili !

**M : **Bravo grande gueule !

**Thorin : **Attendez, comment vous savez pour... ? Oh. ON A DES MAGICIENS À L'ENTRÉE ! APPELEZ DIS !

Thorin lâche PW et range son épée dans son fourreau. La naine Dis arrive quelques minutes plus tard, le nourrisson Kili dans les bras.

**PW : **Ah ! Le voilà ! Je peux le voir ?

**Dis : **Vous êtes Magicien ? Allez-y. Faites attention hein !?

PW prend alors le petit bout de chou enveloppé dans ses draps. Il regarde le petit brun et le cajole avant de le passer à Mortimer.

**M : **Je peux ? Roooh il est tout mignon !

Il lui fait des petites caresses avant de se faire croquer le doigt.

**M : **Aïe. C'est pas un bébé c'est un tigre votre truc !

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Fili arrive en courant.

**Fili : **Bonjour les magiciens ! Vous êtes venus pour quoi ?

**PW & M : **Un peu de tout !

**M : **Bonjour à toi jeune Fili ! Content pour ton frère ?

**PW : **Est-ce-que t'as déjà bu de la bière ? Non parce que mon, à ton âge, j'en avais déjà piqué plein à mon père !

**Dis : **Heuuuuuu... Quoi ?

**PW : **Laissez tomber.

**Thorin : **Oh ! Pas de magiciens alcooliques ici ! Désolé mais vous allez devoir partir !

**PW : **Quoi ? Eh, pas maintenant, on a pas fini et...

**M : **Beh pas tout de suite !

Dis reprend Kili dans ses bras et Thorin ferme la porte au nez des deux collèges.

**M : **Voilà ! Bravo ! Moi je vais bouder maintenant.

**PW : **Attends qu'on soit revenus quand même !

**M : **Bon d'accord.

Il revinrent

_Ceci était la fin de la véritable histoire de l'enquête du Prof What sur Fili et Kili. L'histoire que le Prof What préfère raconter dit qu'il a été invité par Thorin à un banquet mais qu'il voulait des artichaut mais qu'il n'y en avait pas, il a décidé de repartir chez lui pour en trouver, mais la machine n'avait plus de batterie, du coup il était coincé chez lui ! Et il n'a pas pu revenir. FIIIIN !_


End file.
